


give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

by the_one_that_fell



Series: we call this fixer upper home [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, elements of painplay/bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: “What would you do?” Bitty asked, running his hand up Shitty’s chest. “If…if Jack was here right now?”Shitty gave him a measured look. “Um, tell him to give us some privacy?”“No,” Bitty said, rolling his eyes. “I mean…if he was in bed. With us. Consensually.”





	give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

**Author's Note:**

> CW: NSFW (porn, it’s porn), fantasizing about a third party w/out his consent, some elements of pain play and mild bdsm but not a whole lot, taylor swift lyrics
> 
> Set some time during ch 2 of 'though the storms will push and pull.' Not a necessary read for this fic, though it helps. AU where Bits and Shits are dating and aware of the other's feelings for Jack.

 

“What would you do?” Bitty asked, running his hand up Shitty’s chest. “If...if Jack was here right now?”

Shitty gave him a measured look. “Um, tell him to give us some privacy?”

“No,” Bitty said, rolling his eyes. “I mean...if he was in bed. With us. Consensually.”

“Oh.” Shitty bit his lip, looking down at Bitty with equal parts trepidation and excitement. “Oh, well, fuck. Wait, are you him in this situation or is it more of a threesome kinda thing?”

“ _Whatever you want, Shits_ ,” Bitty said in his worst Canadian accent. Shitty laughed against his shoulder, mustache tickling the skin at the crook of his neck. 

“Threesome for sure, please don’t do that voice. Major boner-killer.”

Bitty chuckled and nipped at Shitty’s chin. “Like it’s any worse than my normal hick-voice.”

Hand tucked under Bitty’s back, Shitty flipped them over so he was hovering over Bitty, peppering his face with kisses. “You know I think your voice is fuckin’ hot. It’s all ‘he thinks my tractor’s sexy, short-shorts and Tay-Tay Swift singin’ off-key in a pickup truck’ kind of Southern Comfort hot.”

Bitty snorted, running a hand through Shitty’s hair. They usually kept hair ties nearby for when things got heated, and Bitty plucked one off his bedside table and began pulling Shitty’s flow into a bun. “Darlin’, was that even English? Also don’t you dare compare me to T-Swift, we sound nothing ali-”

“OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMIN’ SCREEN DOOR!” Shitty all but screamed, tilting his head back. Half of his hair escaped from the bun, and he whipped it around dramatically. “SNEAKIN’ OUT LATE, TAPPIN’ ON YOUR WINDOW.”

“Oh, my God, stop,” Bitty hissed through his laughter. “Good lord, sugar, you’re gonna- YOU’RE GONNA WAKE UP THE WHOLE GOSH DARN HAUS.”

“There’s my southern belle,” Shitty said, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s cheek. Bitty huffed and poked at his chest.

“Do you or do you not want to roleplay, mister? We don’t have to, I just thought you might want-”

“Yes.” Shitty kissed him, long and deep and sloppy, until Bitty was rutting up against him. “Fuck, Bits.”

“I’d like to watch him fuck you,” Bitty said quietly, forcing Shitty to hold still as he pulled his flow back into a bun. “He’s so big, you’d look so small underneath him, on your knees-”

Shitty moaned, dropping his head to Bitty’s chest. “Fuck.”

“Would you like that?” Bitty asked, tugging at Shitty’s flannel shirt. “You want him to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Shitty breathed against Bitty’s neck. “Shit, fuck, Bits, you gotta- pants off- please.”

Bitty laughed and pulled his own shirt off, stopping Shitty from doing the same. “Is this...is this Jack’s shirt?”

Bitty didn’t know Shitty’s face was capable of turning such a violent shade of red, but the sight of it made his heart skip a beat. “Um, yeah, uh, I stole it a couple months ago and he told me to keep it-”

“Keep it on,” Bitty said, running his hands over the soft, well-worn flannel. It was the sort of unfashionable plaid shirt you bought at Bass Pro or Cabela’s, all utility and warmth.

“Fuck,” Shitty said, covering Bitty’s hands with his own. Then: “Can I take my pants off?”

“Please and thank you,” Bitty said. “How else would he be able to fuck you?”

Shitty groaned and shucked off his pants, leaving only his favorite, floral-print boxer briefs. “Bits, fuck. You’re, like, way too good at this.”

Bitty shoved Shitty onto his back and straddled his waist, smirking down at him. “Learned from the best, I guess.”

“Who taught you this?” Shitty asked, incredulous. “Because it sure as hell wasn’t me.”

“You’d be surprised,” Bitty said, brushing his thumb across Shitty’s cheekbone. “All the dirty things you rattle off while you’re fuckin’ me. Picked up some things here and there.”

Shitty wasn’t expecting the fingers suddenly in his mouth before he could retort, but he groaned and sucked on them greedily. This was something they did often, when he was getting too loud. Shitty loved the salty taste of Bitty’s fingers, the rough pads of them against his tongue, the way Bitty sometimes hooked them behind his lower teeth to drag him closer. It wasn’t quite something they’d discussed in whole, but Shitty loved being used, being pushed around; the idea of Jack, large and strong and domineering, manhandling him in bed was almost enough to send Shitty over the edge. 

“I’d watch from over there,” Bitty said roughly, nodding at his desk chair. “I’d watch as he pounded into you, watch him make you scream. Not sure who I’d be more jealous of...”

Shitty jerked up, grinding his hard-on against Bitty’s ass. He couldn’t speak for the fingers in his mouth, but in response he unbuttoned Bitty’s pants, tugging at them until Bitty allowed him to slip them off. 

“Maybe I’d fuck myself as I watched,” Bitty whispered, swiveling his hips down to brush his erection against Shitty’s. “Maybe I wouldn’t touch myself at all.” 

Shitty couldn’t take it anymore; he flipped them over, reaching to yank open Bitty’s bedside table and pull out the lube and condoms he kept on hand. Bitty watched half-amused, half-amazed as Shitty squirted a liberal amount of lube into his hand and began slicking up his hole, hand shoved down the back of his briefs. 

“You’re that desperate for him, huh?” Bitty asked, though his words came out choked and high. He wiggled out of his underwear, tugging on Shitty’s. “Let me help.” 

“Yeah,” Shitty said weakly, breaching himself with a single finger, slowly working up to one knuckle. “Fuck, Bits, keep talking.” 

Bitty leaned up to mouth at one of his nipples, biting at the sensitive skin in a way that had Shitty throwing his head back in pleasure. “I’d fuck myself as he opened you up, but fingers wouldn’t be enough. He’d get you so wide, so wet and open and  _dripping_  for him, I’d be over there riding my own hand, desperate to be there in between the two of you.” 

Distracted by that image, Shitty got two fingers inside himself, jerking his hips back to go deeper, harder. Bitty held onto him to slow his motions, keep him from hurting himself. 

“I bet he’d tease you,” Bitty said, taking both hands to twist Shitty’s nipples  _hard_. Shitty whined and scissored his fingers, desperate for a third. “Jack seems like the type who could eat you out for  _hours_. Maybe he would. I’d cum again and again watching the two of you, but Jack- he’d throw himself into stretching you wider and wider, fucking you with his tongue.”

“I-I’d cum before he fucked me,” Shitty admitted, concentrating on relaxing as he rode his three fingers, pausing only to add more lube. 

“No,” Bitty said sharply. “We’d put a ring on you, so you couldn’t. Wouldn’t you like that? Not allowed to cum until Jack’s inside you.” 

“Jesus,” Shitty hissed. “Yeah, yeah, please.” He added a fourth finger, too gone to care about the burn of it. 

“He’d fist you, hard and fast, and you wouldn’t be able to cum,” Bitty whispered in his ear, tugging frantically at his cock. Neither would last much longer if he kept this up, but his mouth had no filter when they were together like this. “His hands are so  _huge_ , can’t you imagine it?” 

“Alright,” Shitty said, tumbling off of Bitty and getting on his hands and knees. “Fuck me  _right now_.” 

Bitty grinned and unwrapped a condom, rolling it onto himself slowly. Shitty knew he did it on purpose just to be a little shit, but all he could do was keen and whine and wait for Bitty to line himself up against his hole. 

Despite their fervor, Bitty pushed in slowly, in short increments, until he was fully sheathed in Shitty. Once Shitty nodded and told him to get on with it, Bitty pumped in and out slowly, hands trembling on Shitty’s waist. He began to gain speed as they acclimated, and quickly found the angle that always reduced Shitty to a whining, blathering mess. 

“Fuck,” Shitty breathed. “F-fuck, yeah. Right there.”

“He’s bigger’n me, right?” Bitty asked, voice soft. “He’d fill you up so good, baby. So big and full, you’d be seein’ stars.”

“Shit, Bits, harder.”

Bitty sped up his pace, slamming into Shitty with a deliciously dirty noise, skin slapping against skin. “You’re so open for me, sugar. You take me so well. Bet you’d take him even better, open up as wide as you can.”

“Jesus fucking Christ on a fucking cracker, Bits, fuck, shit-”

Bitty leaned over, nipping at Shitty’s shoulder. “Would you like to take both of us? You look so pretty givin’ head.”

“Yeah,” Shitty panted out, stroking himself erratically as Bitty thrust into him. “Fuck, yeah, Bits. I’d suck you so good, you wouldn’t be able to see straight. Maybe get you off and keep going, even when it’s too much, you’d like that? You make such nice little noises for me when you do. Think he’d like ‘em a lot.”

“Fuck,” Bitty breathed, hips stuttering. His pace grew quicker, harder, and they both were reduced to grunts and expletives as they neared climax. Bitty came first, rocking into Shitty as his vision whited out. Shitty followed a minute later, tugging at his cock with Bitty still inside him.

It took a minute for Bitty to move again, slowly pulling out and tying off the condom with robotic, practiced ease. He tossed it into the waste bin and collapsed next to Shitty, who ran a finger through the cum on his stomach like he’d never seen anything like it, dazed and unfocused. 

“Was that...wrong?” Bitty asked as he caught his breath, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Johnson had stuck to the ceiling. “Using him like that?”

Shitty shrugged, pushing strands of sweat-soaked hair from his face where they’d escape his bun. “I, uh...I don’t know...”

They stayed there like that, chests heaving, eyes not meeting as they both wondered just what, exactly, it would be like to have Jack Zimmermann in their bed. 


End file.
